secrets and lies
by deathscrazyapprentice
Summary: chloe was doing a school report on old buildings, later that day she is kidnapped. !REVIEW!


Creative writing 

Secrets and Lies

Chloe was doing a school report on old houses. She knew there was an old house near where she lived. It had been deserted for ages. She crept slowly up the stairs. Suddenly she froze; the hairs on the back of her neck were on end, the floor boards creaked and the sound of someone breathing in long deep breaths made Chloe shiver. She feared some one was behind her. She turned only to see the deep darkness that filled the house. Chloe took in short choppy breaths, then she heard another creek in the floor boards. She ran as fast as she could up the old creaking stair case and came to a halt at the top feeling as if her lungs had been ripped out. She made her way up to the first door. Slowly she twisted the old brass door handle and opened it with caution. She held her breath as she opened the door. In the room it was plain, it smelt of damp she felt relief fill her body. There was another door in the room Chloe walked up to and opened it with a little more confidence; it was a small empty cupboard with a light above and one low shelf just high enough for Chloe to stand under.

She went out to the next room and the next and the next. They were all the same empty, cold and dusty. Chloe was at the last door, full of confidence because she expected it to be the same, and she opened the door and was shocked and surprised to see a room full of furniture and toys. The room was built for two young children. Chloe thought it was unusual for the rest of the house to be empty other than that one room. There was a layer of dust covering every object in the room making her nose wrinkle.

She went in and looked around. There was a baby's crib and a small child's bed. In the crib was a small china doll in a frilly dress. When she picked it up the dust stirred and her nose started to twitch then she sneezed, she put the doll down and carried on looking around the room. On the other bed was a princess duvet cover and a few old fashioned teddies. The toys in the room were simple but well decorated and fairly well designed.

Chloe thought to her self "Why was the rest of the house empty except that room? Who had lived there? And why did they leave?

She was just about to leave when she heard a car outside; and peeping through the dirty net curtain she saw a police car parking up. She ran down the stairs, got to the door which was her only exit. She felt her heart skip a beat, she saw two police men out side walking towards the door. She ran back up stairs, frantically looking for any exit when she found. The policemen had just got in the house when she jumped out of the window on to fire escape and ran out and climbed down and then ran as fast as she could down the street.

Ten minutes later Chloe was half a mile away. She rested on a swing for a few minutes, and gasped for air. She took out a drink from her back pack and drank all of it.

"Chloe" someone behind her called. Chloe turned quickly to see a tall man and a medium built woman walking towards her. She dropped her bag and her drink. She didn't know why but she knew that these were bad people so she decided to run but they grabbed her arm before she had even taken one step. Chloe felt a cloth being stuffed in to her face. Her screams were muffled by the cloth; and she slowly crumbled to the ground. The man quickly picked her up, shoved her in to the trunk of their old car. Then he got back pack and bottle and threw it in a bin.

Chloe woke slowly; she was in the dirty old trunk of a car. She had been driving around for what seemed like forever. It was like being on a roller-Coaster.

Chloe's head would bang on the roof every time the car went over a bridge or went down in to a pothole. She was terrified and confused and she didn't know what had happened or where she was.

The car came to a halt. Slowly a stream of light flooded the trunk of the car, Chloe's eyes stung at the sunlight -she winced. She could see the woman but not the man. Chloe folded in to a foetal position, scared to move. The woman put a bag over Chloe's head and picked her up roughly.

Chloe struggled to get free she screamed for them to let her go but all they said was "shut up" and for her to "be quiet". Then she felt a stronger grip on her, it was the man. She struggled against him when he finally put her down and took off the bag. Chloe looked around. She was in a garage.

Chloe was about to scream when the man stuffed the cloth in her face again. The woman watched as Chloe gradually went limp in the man's arms. The cloth had been drenched in chloroform.

Chloe was coming to. When she awoke properly she saw it was dark. She wondered how long she had been asleep and where she was and when or if she would be going home. She sat up, shaking with both fear and a sudden chill that ran down her back. Chloe looked around at her surroundings. She was in a pink room; there was a chest of draws and a wardrobe. The carpet was soft under her feet.

As she heard the door unlock, she looked for an escape and saw a window. She ran as fast as she could and pried it open. Just as she was climbing out of the window the door opened. The man saw her and ran to grab her. She let out a small cry. As She looked down she saw a long drop but she continued to crawl down the side of the house using the drain pipe. The man grabbed hold of Chloe's t-shirt and pulled her in. The man then picked her up and threw her on to the floor. The woman heard all of the commotion and came up stairs astonished to see the window wide open, she slowly went to close it and put the lock on it.

She couldn't see anything out of the window, but she could hear lots of cars in the distance like a motor way or something. She struggled to her feet and sat on the bed. Silent tears of sorrow ran down her flushed cheeks. The man started to shout. Chloe jumped from the loudness as well as from the suddenness of him shouting at her

"You're so stupid you could have fallen, someone could have seen you!" the man shouted

As he was shouting the veins on his neck were sticking out and spittle came out of his mouth.

He ran out of the room. Chloe looked down at her arm a steady flow of blood was trickling down it. The woman saw it and went out of the room and when she came back she had some tcp, cotton wool and a large plaster .They were both silent as the woman cleaned and dressed the cut and then the woman walked out and said "pity".

Chloe curled in to a tight ball; she cried for an immeasurable amount of time. She missed her mum and dad. She tried to think of all the happy things that had happened to her but all she could think of was that man shouting at her. She was terrified, she felt lost and scared. She was confused; she had loads of questions floating in her mind like: why had they chosen her? , who are they? , what do they want?

She jumped at every noise, every creek in the floorboards. Everything had gone so fast. One second she was in the park swinging on the swing the next she was in a strange house with strange people.

"Emily can we come in" said a calm voice from behind the door.

"My name is Chloe," She said confused.

It was a while later when Chloe started to look around the room properly when she found a photo album that was full to the brim with photos and cut-outs from newspaper articles. Most of it was about a girl the same age as Chloe; the girl looked like her to.

The girl from the articles was called Anna. She had been kidnapped to. Chloe's heart jumped up in to her throat as she read it. What had happened to this other girl? . . .

The door handle turned slowly Chloe froze for a few seconds then ran to put the photo album back. She tried to find a place to escape but it was useless there was no where to run or to hide. She was trapped. The door opened slowly and two voices said in unison "Are you awake Emily".

"Yes" Chloe said in a timid voice, "I'm awake but my name's not Emily it's Chloe."

Chloe said bluntly. "Why do you keep calling me Emily?"

"Because that's your new name."

"But I don't want a new name" Chloe quivered

"Well you don't have a choice," the man stated in a calm mater of fact tone that gave Chloe the shivers.

"Who is Anna? Where is she?" All these things were racing through Chloe's mind.

Chloe was starting to get a headache from all the crying she had done.

She slowly fell asleep…

She did not realize it but she had been asleep for two days. The man and woman had drugged her to calm her down. When she woke she fond a cup of soup on a tray and some toast. It was still warm so they must have known that she would be awake. She was confused. The people who had taken her could be really nasty one second the nice the next.

Chloe heard "them" arguing. But she could only hear parts of the argument.

"Are you sure she's the one?" said the woman

"She was at our old house wasn't she .she found us .she is the one" the man whispered.

"She is our Emily"

The house Chloe had been in was their previous house. Two of their children had died there; their baby Emma and their five-year-old daughter Tara no one knew how they died but Tara's twin survived. The twin was called Emily . . .

"Emily we're coming in". As they came in, they held a tray with a roll and a drink of orange juice. Chloe stood up and said, "When am I going home".

They both said in union "you are home"

"And my name is Chloe not Emily," Chloe repeated.

They left the food on top of the chest of drawers and went out; they locked the door behind them. Chloe went straight to the widow and tried to open it; it was locked. Chloe took out one of her hair pins and fiddled with the lock .She haerd a car out side and backed away from the window. She could see the man was driving away but the woman was staying behind. When the car was fully out of sight and the woman was inside she started with the window again.

She finally managed to open it. As fast as she could she climbed out of the window. She was terrified of heights but she wanted to get away from that place. It was a long drop but Chloe closed her eyes and jumped anyway.

When she reached the floor she took a deep breath and started to run. It was dark so if she kept to the roadside and when a car came and if she ducked she would be ok. When the man got home, he asked the woman how Emily had been the woman said she had been fine and that she had gone straight to sleep.

Chloe had been walking for about four hours when she reached a gas station. She ran in and went straight to the man behind the counter. She told him what had happened and he called the police. They recognized her straight away.

The police asked Chloe if she could find her way back. So there was Chloe walking back to the place she vowed she would never return to. She was she got there, the door was open and the car was gone. They heard some one crying in side slowly two police men walked in their guns in their hands. When they came out they were holding two other children.

Chloe started to walk out when she tripped over. All the police herd was a long loud scream. They all rushed over to her when they saw what she was screaming about. She had tripped over a dead body.

Chloe and the other children were taken to a hospital and treated for starvation, they were reunited with there parents shortly after.

It was later found that the dead body was Emily's and there were eight other dead bodies found at that address. All the dead children expect Emily had been kidnapped. Anna was also found dead.

About a month later, the man and woman were found with two more children trying to flee the country. They were taken to prison and had a life sentence.

In court, when the man and woman were asked why they kidnapped and killed those girls. They said "All our children were so bad that we had to punish them and we took their lives so that they could be re-incarnated in to better people but not all turned out to be good and well behaved children"

It was later found out that some of the children had been burnt and cut as punishment. They got punished for things like not making their beds properly. In the end the punishments killed the children. All the kidnapped were killed in about three weeks after being taken.


End file.
